Just A Dream
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Written in collaboration with my brother Joey. Nightmares keep waking Jay up in the middle of the night after the events of the Skybound season. It doesn't always help that only two people can remember what happened, but with hot chocolate, movies, and the girl of his dreams, maybe things for Jay will be okay. After all, it's just a dream.


**Hey guys. I know I've already done one of these from Kai's p.o.v, but Joey and I had an idea for Jay and Nya's p.o.v too, so here it is. Enjoy!**

"Jay!" Nya gasped as Nadakhan fell down to reveal Nya had been hit too. Jay ran forward to grab her before she fell, but it was too late. Nya was gone.

Jay sat up in bed and banged his head against the ceiling. Stupid bunk beds! Jay panted steadily and hoped he hadn't woken anybody up. Talking about his dream was the last thing he wanted to do right now, especially since nobody could remember what happened besides him and Nya.

Queitly, Jay climbed down the ladder and slipped into the hallway. I'll just get a glass of water then go back to sleep, he thought as he tiptoed out of the room and past Sensei's.

Then another door opened. Jay held his breath hoping that it wasn't the one he just passed. He didn't need a lecture about this dream meaning some sort of Destiny of his yet to come. It had already happened. If only the others could remember it.

"Jay?" Nya whispered, "Are you okay?"

Jay budgeted uncomfortably, "yeah I'm fine," he whispered back.

Nya's expression changed, "you don't look fine, what's going on?"

Jay looked at the ground and fought back tears. Stop it Jay! It was just a dream. Quit being so childish! When he looked up, he saw Nya was crying too. Jay held out his hand and pulled her close. For a minute or so, they just hugged.

It's okay, Jay told himself. Nya's here. I'm here.

And for a moment, it was okay.

(Time skip)

The next night, Jay found himself in the exact same position. He climbed out of bed, walked across the hall and found Nya there in her fuzzy red bathrobe.

"Let's go somewhere else where we can talk and not wake anybody else up," Nya whispered.

So, the two of them sat in the game room. Jay told Nya about his reoccurring nightmare.

"Remember, it's just a dream Jay," Nya told him.

Night after night, Jay found himself waking up in the middle of the night unable to go back to sleep unless he saw Nya and was able to confirm she was really there and still alive. Months passed, and the two of them always found themselves in the game room sometimes drinking hot chocolate, other times when the nightmares got really bad watching a movie or playing some sort of game until they fell asleep on the couch or Jay's stomach was no longer twisted in a knot. The best times though we're when they'd just sit on the couch and talk.

Secretly though, Jay always hoped Nya was never bothered by getting up in the middle of the night to comfort him.

Then there was the one night everything changed. Jay had made it about a week without any nightmares, but he didn't find that all that great. The nightmares were a great excuse to just be with Nya. Sitting on a couch with his arm wrapped around Nya's shoulder was far better than any fancy dinner. Nya thought so too. He could tell when she just looked over and smiled.

That was the night when a knock on the door woke Jay instead of a dream. As typical, he climbed out of bed and opened the door. Nya was there in her fuzzy red bathrobe, crying.

Jay pulled the door shut behind him and pulled Nya into a hug, "it's okay," he whispered, "it's only a dream."

As Jay held a shaking Nya in his arms, he realized for the first time, Nya need those nights sitting in the game room just as much as he did.

The two of them tiptoed down the hall to the game room and sat on the couch as usual.

"Do you want a glass of water?" Jay asked when he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Nya nodded her head, "please."

Silence.

Nya and Jay sat there for a while, Nya sipping her water and Jay holding her shoulder.

"Do you ever wonder if the nightmares will ever go away?" Nya asked, still shaking.

"I'd like to think they will, but really is sitting in here each night so bad?"

Nya smiled back at Jay.

Everything felt perfect. That's how Jay knew the time was right.

"Nya, can I ask you something?"

Nya nodded her head, "yeah. What Jay?"

Jay slid his hand off of her shoulder and took her hand into his, "Nya, will you marry me?"

Nya grinned and pulled Jay into a hug once again, "yes!"

(Time skip)

Years had passed, and the dreams slowed down to a near stop.

But every once in a while, one of them would wake up shaking from the same reoccurring nightmare. It was okay though. The other was always right beside them ready to remind them it was just a dream.

 **We hope you all enjoyed. Joey and I had a ton of fun writing this together. We have a lot more ideas based off of things that happened in the latest season, so expect another couple of one shots coming soon. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
